


Bad Apple, Good Boy

by Anonymous



Series: Sam Gets Policed [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Crying, Felix | Isaac Gates Being a Dick, Handcuffs, Knotting, M/M, Other, Police Brutality, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Officer Gates enjoys playing with his victims. Sometimes, he even shares.
Relationships: Felix | Isaac Gates/Locus | Samuel Ortez, Original Animal Character(s)/Locus | Samuel Ortez
Series: Sam Gets Policed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084622
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	Bad Apple, Good Boy

“Hey, check it out! Caught myself a treat.”

“Did you, now?”

Sam’s captor carelessly tossed his wallet over. “Yep. Arrested on suspicion of drug possession, yadda yadda. Is the interrogation room free?”

Sam bit his lip and silently fumed. _What_ suspicion? He’d been minding his business when the utter stick of a man had initially approached him, citing concerns about what he was doing walking around so late at night. Was that a crime now? Ridiculous.

Saying as much to the man’s face had been a mistake though, something which became all too clear as Sam was tackled to the ground and handcuffed.

How was he supposed to have guessed the man was an undercover cop!? _Ridiculous_.

“I need to speak to my lawyer,” Sam said.

“Sheesh, would you give it a rest?” replied his horizontally-challenged captor with an accompanying eye roll. “He’s been saying that the whole way here.”

The officer behind the desk snorted and looked up from Sam’s wallet. “Well, the room’s free, but I don’t know about him. Not exactly _your type_ , Gates.”

“Eh, it’ll be fine,” the stick insect—Gates, apparently—said. “He’s got the handcuffs on and everything.”

The other officer looked unimpressed but sighed. “Whatever rocks your boat.”

“You got it! Oh, by the way, is Max around?”

“Yeah, you want him?”

Gates somehow pitched his voice to sound both sincere and irreverent at once. “Please?”

“...Sure. I’ll bring him in a minute.”

“Great.”

Without another word, Gates tightened his hold on Sam and pulled him deeper into the station.

“I need to speak to my lawyer,” Sam repeated.

“Yeah, yeah. You already said,” grumbled Gates. “Man, I am gonna _enjoy_ shutting you up.”

“What?”

Gates waved him off. “Don’t you worry your pretty little head about that. Promise it’ll all turn out alright,” he said, then grinned. “If you’re innocent, at least.”

That wasn’t reassuring in the slightest, but before Sam could think about it too much, they were entering the aforementioned interrogation room.

It was empty save for a table, water cooler, and couple chairs stacked beside a cabinet in the corner. The room itself wasn’t very large, and Sam wondered how long Gates intended to waste his time in it.

Gates set a chair down. “Have a seat.”

Sam deliberated a moment, then sat. With his hands cuffed behind his back, he was forced to perch on the edge of the chair, his posture perfect, and tried to school his expression into something less hostile than a scowl.

Thankfully, Gates didn’t call attention to it. “Thirsty?” he asked, motioning to the water cooler.

Sam held his tongue.

Gates shrugged. “Suit yourself.”

He plucked out a paper cup, and as he filled it up, the officer who’d registered Sam’s wallet appeared at the door and announced, “Here’s Max.”

Sam looked down.

Max turned out to be a German Shepherd of imposing size and presence. His dark eyes bore into Sam’s and his nose twitched.

“Wonderful,” Gates said, taking Max’s leash and bringing him into the room.

The door shut, and then it was just the three of them: Sam, Gates, and Max.

“You like him?” Gates asked, nodding down at Max. “He’s a good boy.”

Sam nervously shifted and Max growled.

Sam froze.

A loud laugh disrupted the tension, and Gates fastened Max’s leash around a hook in the wall. He picked his cup of water back up and took a drink before clearing his throat.

“Let’s get started.”

Sam felt himself begin to sweat.

Gates hopped up onto the table and made himself comfortable, long legs swinging off the side. He looked at Sam and smiled. “Mind telling me what you were doing walking around in the middle of the night?”

“ _I need to speak to my lawyer_ ,” Sam gritted out, nerves and impatience coloring his tone.

“That’s a shame,” Gates said. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a knife, which he proceeded to deftly flip between his fingers. “I really thought you’d make things easier on yourself.”

He slid off the table and moved to stand beside Sam, knife in hand. For a few agonizingly long seconds, he did nothing but stare, and Sam stared back.

The punch came as a surprise, but at least Gates used his unarmed hand. A small comfort, all things considered. Sam barely had time to recover from the initial burst of pain when he felt fingers digging into his hair, yanking him out of his seat and shoving him forward.

He slammed onto the table and Max barked. A hand pressed down on his back while Gates brandished the knife.

“Now, how about we try this again?”

Gates moved the knife out of view. Sam’s breath was heavy in his ears. Dread, the kind he’d felt very few times in his life, pooled in his belly.

The sound of tearing cloth caught him off guard, and even more so when he realized what caused it— Gates was cutting through his shirt, steadily exposing more and more of his skin.

“What are you doing?” Sam asked before he could think better of it.

“What’s it look like I’m doing?”

Sam clenched his jaw. Gates was employing intimidation tactics against him, but Sam wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of knowing they worked.

“Well? What’s it look like I’m doing?” Gates repeated.

A small, frustrated noise left Sam.

“Fine, then let’s talk about what _you_ were doing,” Gates said, so carefree that it somehow softened the threat behind his words. “Why would a guy like you be walking around at night like he had all the time in the world?” Gates cut away the last tatters of Sam’s shirt, then added, “And near such a well-off neighborhood too.”

It took a moment for the implied meaning to hit, and once it did, Sam very nearly gave Gates a piece of his mind.

But he had to remain level-headed. If he played his cards right, he’d get through the situation with minimal hassle and only a night’s worth of unpleasant memories to show for it. A day’s, at most.

He needed a phone call.

“So the way I see it,” Gates went on, seemingly in love with the sound of his own voice, “you were out there to either sell drugs or suck dicks. And since I didn’t find any drugs on you...”

The sound of a zipper.

“Why don’t you show me what you can do?”

Sam’s eyes widened as Gates stepped into view, flushed cock protruding from his open pants. Its head had a slight sheen, and as Sam watched, a bead of precum dripped onto the floor.

Clinging to the first sensible thought he could, Sam blurted out, “I need to speak to my lawyer!”

“Would you shut the fuck _up_ about that!?”

Sam snapped his jaw shut and glanced up at Gates. Their eyes met.

“I’m guessing that’s a ‘no’ on sucking dicks then,” Gates said, and shamelessly fondled himself. “That’s too bad.”

He moved behind Sam again. It was hard to catch a glimpse of what he was doing, but then his hands worked their way between Sam and the table, fumbling at his fly.

“So drugs it is. Time for a cavity search.”

Gates unzipped his pants and Sam choked on air.

“ _Relax_ , it’s just standard procedure,” Gates said, then hooked his fingers in Sam’s waistband and pulled.

More and more of Sam’s skin was slowly exposed, and by the time Gates was tugging off his shoes, Sam was shivering.

“Aww, are you cold? Or just plain scared?” Gates palmed his ass and pulled it apart. “Never had anything up here before?”

Sam couldn’t answer. He felt paralyzed, blindsided.

The table shifted as Gates lay himself on it, propping his head up and staring at Sam as casually as if they were two friends talking late into the night.

With no small amount of hysteria, Sam noted that it _was_ late into the night.

A quiet whimper escaped him.

“Oh, I’m sorry, am I doing something wrong here?” Gates asked. His other hand rose to splay over his chest, the very picture of hurt. “Am I abusing my power? Taking advantage of you?” He reached down and smacked Sam’s ass.

Fear and fury combined to make Sam feel like a cornered animal.

Gates slid closer, beady eyes shining unnaturally, until their faces were a breath apart. His fingers smoothed over the skin he’d hit, then inched between Sam’s cheeks, rubbing at his hole.

“Am I...” Gates paused as if to savor the words. “Am I raping you?”

A finger dug into Sam and he turned his face away.

“Say it. Say that I’m raping you.”

Seconds ticked by in silence.

Gates gave an exasperated sigh and picked himself up, moving around the table to stand directly in front of Sam.

His leaking cock was still out, and Sam pressed his lips together.

The blow to his skull was excruciating.

Sam cried out before he could help it, disoriented by the pain. His vision blurred, preventing him from keeping track of where Gates was moving, but he heard a lid being opened, followed by some slick noises.

“I bet you didn’t see your night turning out like this, huh?”

That was all the warning Sam got before he saw stars.

“ _Ahh_ —”

“Damn, you’re tight!” Gates crowed triumphantly, pushing until his bony hips dug into Sam’s ass.

Sam barely registered the words. His sole focus was on taking one gasping breath after another. He could feel his muscles straining against the handcuffs, his aching body trying its best to escape the intrusion.

Without further ado, Gates started thrusting, dragging himself in and out of Sam’s hole. The wet sounds of fucking were all Sam could hear.

Abruptly, the reality of the situation crashed down on him.

A sob left his throat.

“Fuck, are you _crying?_ Just from getting fucked in the ass? Gimme a break.”

But having started, Sam couldn’t stop.

He hurt.

His head, his chest, someplace deep inside him—deeper than Gates was reaching—all of it hurt.

Behind him, Gates kept talking, hips snapping back and forth. “By the way, you still wanna talk to your lawyer? Want me to call him up, let him listen to you cry? Or to your ass getting fucked?”

Sam cried harder, then shuddered as something cold and wet touched his foot.

Gates slowed his hips to a rolling grind. “Oh. Hey, Max.”

Sam had nearly forgotten about the dog. He yanked his foot away and winced as the motion sent an additional burst of pain through him.

“Patience, boy. First come, first serve,” said Gates, speeding up his thrusts.

The table shook, and after a couple minutes with his hand fisted in Sam’s hair, Gates moaned and stilled.

Sam’s heartbeat was loud in his chest.

It was over.

He felt boneless and tired. He wanted to sleep and never wake up.

When Gates slipped out and pulled away, Sam was almost thankful that he didn’t let go. Instead, he gradually lowered Sam onto the floor, practically gentle compared to his previous treatment.

“Look at you, all fucked out,” he murmured. “But c’mon, you’ll make Max sad if you fall asleep now.”

The dog...? Sam blinked as he thought about that, then forgot to open his eyes back up.

“Hey!”

Gates slapped him and Sam’s heart jumped.

“I want you wide-awake for this,” Gates said, then pushed him over and manhandled him into a distinctly humiliating position.

With his face pressed to the floor and his ass raised in the air, Sam struggled to imagine how things could get any worse.

Gates whistled. “C’mere, boy!”

It took Sam entirely too long to realize what was about to happen. Max mounted him and gave an experimental thrust. The aim was off.

“No, _wait_ — _!”_

Max slid into Sam on the second thrust.

Immediately, he speared Sam open over and over again. His hard nails skidded as he fucked Sam with everything he had, nearly lifting himself off the floor with the force of his thrusts.

Sam hiccuped weakly, held in place by possessive limbs and coarse fur against his skin. Max forced him to take all of it, all the animalistic panting and rutting and scratching, reducing him to nothing but a dog’s fucktoy.

“Wow, I didn’t think you’d be such a crybaby,” Gates piped up.

Sam took in the image of Gates beside him, looking perfectly composed. The only sign of his previous activities was a thin layer of sweat across his forehead, as if he’d gone jogging.

“So who’s the better lay, me or Max?”

For the briefest of moments, Sam forgot all his physical and mental exhaustion, and wanted nothing more than to lunge at Gates and wring his scrawny neck.

Gates grinned.

Sam got the distinct impression that his thoughts had been read.

A dull pain distracted him, and Gates followed his glance back to Max.

“Done already? Alright, let’s see...”

The dull pain rapidly sharpened and Sam bit his lip, flinching when Gates reached out for him.

“Hey, I’m trying to help. Just turn this way. Move your leg.”

After some careful maneuvering, Sam was on his side with Max lying down facing the opposite direction, both of them connected by Max’s knot. Sam had no idea how big it was, only that he didn’t dare try pulling away.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Gates asked. “I bet you even liked it.” He hooked a hand behind Sam’s knee and lifted his leg, peering down at where he was stretched around Max.

Sam started shivering again.

“Though I should probably get your pants back on, unless I wanna get chewed out,” Gates joked, as if to lighten the mood. “But that can wait.”

He pushed at Sam’s shoulder until he was sprawled on his back, cuffed hands crushed under his weight. Gates swung a leg over his chest and settled down as if he belonged there.

“You know, you’ve got really pretty eyes,” he said.

Sam blinked.

“I’m gonna enjoy watching the light go out of them.”

Gates wrapped his fingers around Sam’s throat, squeezing all the right places. Sam instantly felt lightheaded.

“ _There_ it is, that’s what I’m talking about,” Gates breathed, closing in until his face was all Sam could see. “You know you’re going to die here. You can feel it.”

Max started wagging his tail—quick, feathery touches between Sam’s legs—just as Gates tilted his head and brushed their mouths together.

A kiss of death.

“But hey, I’ve just gotta ask: How’s it feel to die like a bitch?”

Sam reflexively squeezed around Max’s knot, only to find that he was rapidly losing sensation. In fact, he couldn’t feel much of anything anymore.

“W- Why...?”

Gates laughed. “What, why’d I do this? Well, if I’m being honest...”

The glint of his teeth was the last thing Sam saw.

“It makes me feel powerful.”


End file.
